Unexpected
by Silver-Midnight-Dragon
Summary: First fanfic! His neighboor has powers like his! Vlad has struck! Sam and Tucker are taken! Whose Seiya? Resuce time is needed! Chapter FIve!
1. 3rd Hybrid?

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom but does enjoy the show very much.  
  
This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind and PLZ R&R! Thanks! (  
  
Enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter One  
  
3rd Hybrid?  
  
"Danny! You're late again!" shouted Danny's teacher.  
  
"But, I came in one second after the bell, can't you just excuse me just this once?  
  
My neighbor was moving and it was hard to get past all those trucks without getting squashed!" said the 14 year old, black haired, blue-eyed boy.  
  
"No! And that means detention!"  
  
"But, that's-"  
  
"Uh, speaking back to the teacher, two after school detention. Wait...lets make that a week worth's of detention, Fenton!"  
  
The teenage boy walked back to his new assigned seat, the left of the room in the last row, last seat.  
  
Yup, Danny Fenton is like any other boy...only with a surprising secret. A halfa, half human, half ghost.  
  
He exchanged glances with Sam Mason and Tucker Foley. The Goth like girl gave him a small smile of comfort. Tucker however suddenly started to daze off into dreamland.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the classroom slowly opened and in came a black- haired, red-eyed, 13 year old, girl wearing only black and red.  
  
"Hello, and who are you?" asked the teacher.  
  
"My name is Kirby ThunderPearl," replied the young girl named Kirby. "I'm a new student.  
  
"I see...take a seat next to Fenton. Fenton! Raise your hand so she knows where you are. Be her guide and you get your detention off," said his teacher.  
  
Danny raised his hand, Must want to make a good first appearance of being good and nice and all. Oh well, good for me! He thought to himself. Then a small blueish vapor escaped his mouth he quickly covered it with his lifted hand.  
  
The girl toke a seat next to his, and so Danny thought it would be nice to give a little welcoming smile even if she was a ghost, so he did. And she smiled back, she seems nice and honest. I don't know why...why how could she be a ghost? He thought.  
  
After school was done Sam and Tucker went home with Danny, surprisingly the strange girl named Kirby followed and ended up she lived right next door where Danny's neighbor moved. Danny waited until they were in his room to talk about Kirby.  
  
When they got inside Jazz was on the coach watching television trying not to listen about what was going on in the kitchen with that bored expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Jazz...is everything alright? Is it okay that Sam and Tucker are over?"  
  
"Sure, just Sam, Tucker, whatever you do please don't go into the kitchen, ask Danny to go."  
  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on their way up to Danny's room when Jack and Maddie came out of the kitchen with what seemed like their new ghost catching device, a silver glowing chain connected to some type of gun, with a gun that was attached to the bigger gun, it seemed like it shots something out...  
  
"Hey kids! How do you like our new invention, we call it the Fenton Gun 6000! This big gun shots this chain at the ghost and binds it tight! Nothing can break through it at all! This little tip on the chair, or you could say built in dagger, with one little scratch, poisons it and causes it to have no, okay(as Maddie gave him a glare), little control over its powers! And this little gun shots out nets that zap its powers and stores them here,(out came a container that was hidden inside)" said Jack. "Jasmine can you watch over the kids? Your mother and I are going out to test this babe out! Bye!"  
  
sigh was all Jazz said.  
  
"Thanks Dad for sharing," said Danny nervously.  
  
When they were in Danny's room Danny looked out the window into his new neighbor's house. He could see a light on the lower floor but no one upstairs.  
  
"Guys, I think Kirby is a ghost," said Danny while facing them.  
  
"It could be possible because that vapor thing always come out when a ghost is near," said Sam.  
  
"It did? When?" asked Tucker.  
  
"When you were off in dreamland," replied Danny.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Suddenly, the power went off, Danny suddenly had white hair, glowing green eyes, white gloves and boots, and the rest was black, he changed into Danny Phantom and set off a small faint white glow.  
  
"This may send a little light to find a flashlight," said Danny. And then he spotted a small faint white glow in his neighbor's house then flew out the window out into the night.  
  
As fast as it went off, it came on again.  
  
"Guys! It's ghost huntin' time again!" said Danny as Tucker grabbed the thermos. Danny grabbed both Sam and Tucker as he flew through the wall to outside world and spotted the ghost heading to the worn down warehouse.  
  
Danny toke Sam and Tucker there and landed them on the entrance while he flew inside while Sam and Tucker ran inside. There was the ghost, a small faint light.  
  
"You better not be the Box Ghost again!" shouted Danny. "Yo! You get out here and fight or surrender.  
  
Then they got the first glimpse of the ghost. It had the appearance: of a female, with long white hair, glowing red eyes, black and red shirt, gloves, boots, and pants, two swords across its back, and a "V" like shape under its left eye.  
  
"Maddie this way! The readings say the ghost is near and there's more then one!" said a voice that sounded quite familiar to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.  
  
They looked to the entrance, a beeping noise was getting closer and beeping faster...  
  
Danny looked back at the ghost ready to start a chase to get away but all he saw was a familiar red boot slipping away behind a box...  
  
"Sam, Tucker! Run through that back door hurry!" said Danny.  
  
"You better hurry too Danny!" said Sam.  
  
"Maddie hurry! One of them seems to be fleeing! The beeps aren't as strong!"  
  
As two figures came into the warehouse they spotted the one thing they were searching for.  
  
"A GHOST!"  
  
Danny suddenly realized that that voice belonged to Jack! They're were right behind him!  
  
He started to flee when Jack shouted, "Come back here! Or else, you evil thing!" then he shot the Fenton Gun 6000's chain but luckily, for Danny that is, missed.  
  
"Sorry! I've got to go!" said Danny.  
  
He returned back at his house in his room where he met Sam and Tucker. He panted as he laid on his soft bed. Then he stared out the window where his neighbor had seem to just come home and was in her room...  
  
He begins to lose consciousness and closed his eyes. He felt a sinking sensation and opened his eyes and saw that he fell and went right through his bed, then the floor, into the room where Jazz was watching television, right behind the coach with a thump.  
  
Luckily, Jazz was half in dreamland, half in the room so all she said was: "Danny go back upstairs..."  
  
"Sure..." replied Danny.  
  
When he got back upstairs he saw that Sam and Tucker seemed paler of shock.  
  
"Why did you go through your bed and what happen to your arm?" asked Tucker.  
  
"I don't know and, my arm's-huh?!? My arm its all glowing white!" said Danny.  
  
"And how did you get this cut?" asked Sam who was staring at a small, but bleeding and severe cut on his right arm.  
  
"I don't know...oh no...it was probably that Fenton Gun 6000 thingy that Dad was using...this is not good..."Danny said and went silent... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please R&R. I need at least 7 reviews to show that  
  
this story is okay. Any feedback is fine, but, please put something positive in!  
  
Thanks!( 


	2. Hints & Clues

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but enjoy watching it! I know I said 7 reviews  
  
but, I only have 4(at this point)but thanks anyway. I'm bored so I'm gonna keep going!  
  
So anyways...thanks to all who R&R! Please keep going any feedback plz!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hints & Clues  
  
The next morning Danny was in his bed slowly waking up, feeling the  
  
warm rays of the rising sun. He opened his eyes trying to remember why he was in shock  
  
the previous night.  
  
He rubbed his temples, it was just all a blur. He opened his blue eyes all the way  
  
this time and with shock his memory was instantly rebooted. He was in his ghost form!  
  
He quickly changed back into Fenton incase someone came in and saw him. If his father  
  
ever saw him...that wouldn't be good.  
  
Some things that ran thorough his mind was:  
  
mysterious new ghost cut from Fenton Gun 6000  
  
must not revile ghost side try to control my powers  
  
must hurry or will be late again!  
  
Danny quickly did his usual morning routines like: shower, brush teeth, wash  
  
face, comb hair, get dressed, and get down for breakfast. Except this time Danny wore a  
  
black cloak so incase he changed forms he could cover it up.  
  
When he got there he ate cereal and milk. He glanced at his watch, Sam and  
  
Tucker will be here in ten minutes, thought Danny, I'm pretty fast now!  
  
Suddenly his Jack came in for breakfast while Maddie gave him toast and coffee.  
  
He and Maddie seemed a bit disappointed, Danny probably knew why.  
  
"Danny, if you ever see a ghost boy with white hair, green eyes, a black and white  
  
suit report to me right away!" said Jack.  
  
Danny new he would be less suspicions if he asked his father why so he did.  
  
"Uh...Dad why do want to catch the ghost anyway?"  
  
"Well, last night your mother and I almost caught the little ghost, the same ghost  
  
that stole my thermos...if I ever got that ghost...lets just say I wouldn't want to be it...  
  
And why are you wearing that cloak? "  
  
"Heh...heh...for a school thing..." was all Danny said back and suddenly his  
  
right, infected arm, turned invisible and his spoon fell through. Luckily his father was  
  
behind his newspaper, his mother was at the stove, and Jazz was reading a book.  
  
He went outside where he meet Sam and Tucker, when they started walking,  
  
Kirby came in black and red again. "Hey Kirby!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna walk with us?" asked Sam. "Is that okay with you Danny?"  
  
"Sure I guess she could," said Danny.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they get to school Danny's breath became the blue vapor again but, didn't  
  
know where the ghost was, thinking it was because of no control over his powers.  
  
Danny's hand turned invisible a few times dropping  
  
beakers in chemistry, pencils, and the ball. Quite a few times the tips of his hair turned  
  
white and he wore white gloves. Once his eyes turned green and a younger student  
  
screamed and where ever Danny saw her she go running away!  
  
"Hey Danny...are you alright?" asked Sam.  
  
"Why?" asked Danny.  
  
"You seem a lot paler..."  
  
"Uh, Danny...'  
  
"Yes Tucker?"  
  
"Are you in the mood to play with Dash?"  
  
Danny groaned. Just great! Thought Danny. Dash has to come along and torture  
  
me when I'm trying to keep my secret! He felt a sudden prickly feeling in his hair and  
  
saw in Sam's eyes that his hair was turning white! Quickly, he covered it with the hood  
  
of his cloak.  
  
"Hey Fenton! What's up with the cloak? Think you can hide in the darkness and  
  
run away from your embarrassments?" shouted Dash as he grabbed Danny by the collar.  
  
That was stupid quote, 'Think you can hide in the darkness and run away from your  
  
embarrassments?' thought Danny.  
  
Danny's hood began sliding off showing his white hair, which he could not change back  
  
to normal and all the concentration had made his eyes green again!  
  
"Whoa Fenton! What's up with you? You alright? Your eyes and hair! This is the  
  
weirdest guy I have ever had fun with...wait a sec...is this some kind of TRICK?"  
  
Suddenly, Danny felt like he was a ghost getting pushed aside will another ghost  
  
toke over his body...like when he goes into a body in his ghost form!  
  
Instantly, his hair and eyes changed back normal and he heard a familiar female  
  
voice issuing through his mouth.  
  
"HA HA! You fell for my trick!" Danny, or whatever had taken over him, said.  
  
"Really thinking that I had white hair and green eyes! HA HA! You're so gullible!" said  
  
the voice again while pointing his finger at Dash, who had just let go of Danny's collar.  
  
Danny fell to the floor with a small thump gaining control over his body again.  
  
Silently he said thanks when he had control over his body again, and heard a soft  
  
"you're welcome!" and Kirby walked by saying, "Nice trick Fenton!"  
  
When he got home his parent were finishing a new invention to catch a specific  
  
Ghost...Danny Phantom. They knew that by testing blood that was on the chain with an  
  
old invention they mad long ago.  
  
Danny silently went into his room while his dad kept asking him if he saw a ghost  
  
today, while Jazz kept arguing to lay off the ghost hunting, seeing how depressed Danny  
  
seemed, thinking that it was the ghost hunting not the mysterious ghost that was on his  
  
mind.  
  
When he opened the door to his room a small bat like ghost was in his room. It  
  
had glowing purple eyes and arms with purple wings attached. Its hunches claws were  
  
very sharp, enough to pierce granite in one scratch. A tail with the blade of a bloody  
  
dagger. Its ears were blue, so were its eyes, the fur on the ghost was purple, but, it was  
  
glowing yellow...  
  
"I'm GOIN" GHOST!" and Danny Fenton was no longer there, instead he was  
  
replaced with the halfa, Danny Phantom.  
  
"(GASP!) You're the halfa! By the name of Danny Phantom! The whole ghost  
  
world knows you!" said the bat ghost, it had a squeaky voice. "I have a little plan...I've  
  
seen you through out today and I have seen how you protect this gift from getting out in  
  
word...I shall spread the word! Then maybe you'll surrender to my Master, and he'll  
  
claim the title of the Halfa Destroyer! MWUHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Who are you, who's your master, and whoever it is...its going down!" said Danny.  
  
"My name is Komori, that means bat in Japanese, my Master is Leldlex, master of  
  
all chaos!" replied Komori. "Now, it's time to spread the word!"  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Danny angrily and grabbed the bat by its tail but was  
  
given a cut on the hand by the blade. Even more angrily he pursued the bat outside where  
  
he was visible in the sunlight, not easy to miss view of, shot a green energy ball from the  
  
palm of his right hand hitting the ghost bat.  
  
Down in the lab where Jack and Maddie moved their work, since Jazz said if they  
  
wanted to invent something, do it down stairs, the ghost detector started beep wildly, like  
  
the previous night.  
  
"Maddie! Ghost are upon us! Quickly! Outside in the yard between our neighbors  
  
and us!" cried Jack. "Look the beeps are as strong as ever! There seems to be more then  
  
one...  
  
"Wait let me tighten one more screw and....there! The Fenton Ghost Identifier  
  
6000 is complete!" said Maddie happily, then they both rushed out the house...  
  
Back to Danny...he captured the fried bat that was fizzing with green mist when  
  
all the sudden something pushed him through the walls into his room....  
  
It was the same mysterious ghost from the night before! "You're lucky I pushed you in here...two ghost hunters from the previous night were coming to capture you...  
  
you better change back into your human form, halfa, they'll find us here with their ghost  
  
detectors..." said the ghost in a calm voice. "Here, I'll leave for you to change back to  
  
normal, and I'll take Komori back to the portal..."  
  
"But, how do you know Komori, and why do want to help me?" asked Danny.  
  
"Are you the Master of Komori, Leldlex the master of chaos?"  
  
"(sigh) No, I'm not Leldlex, if you must know I'm Akako Phantom, the ghost of  
  
dragons and swords. And some ghost have secrets that are chosen to be kept until later.  
  
Lets just say I have my reasons to help," said Akako and phased through the wall and  
  
disappearing...  
  
"Maddie quick! Two are fleeing, there's still one left...and it's coming from...oh  
  
my! Danny's room! Quick, away to Danny's room!" said Jack like a hero, when he says  
  
'Away!' as Maddie followed, running.  
  
When they got to Danny's room they found Danny laying on his bed, eyes closed,  
  
left hand tied up in a red handkerchief...he seemed to be sleeping...or  
  
thinking...whatever he was doing Jack noticed that his hair was turning white slightly...  
  
"Maddie! The ghost is possessing our son, Danny!" cried Jack.  
  
"Danny! We'll save you from any ghost because we are the Fenton's!" shouted  
  
Maddie.  
  
Danny opened his eyes from all this thinking about Akako and didn't notice that  
  
his parents were in his room and his hair was turning white, again! He sat upright seeing  
  
that a new invention was pointed at his face. He held his hands up like he was  
  
surrendering...  
  
Hi! Hope you liked it! I kind of got carried away...sorry! Anyway if you liked it tell me  
  
plz! If you didn't...still tell me plz! This is fun! I'm starting the next chapter right after I  
  
post this chapter! Thanks! Friday's new Danny Phantom show is about, if you don't  
  
know and don't want to know stop reading plz!,  
  
Jazz thinks that Danny's depressed, when he's actually ghost hunting and stuff, so she  
  
sends him to a feeling doctor, forgot what's it really called, that is actually is a ghost that  
  
feeds off of teenagers emotions... 


	3. Excuses, Excuses, and Control

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom but do watch and enjoy! Sorry if this was up later  
  
then expected. I know the format of the previous story was weird and sorry! Sorry if this  
  
one is boring!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Excuses, Excuses, and Control  
  
"Uh, Mom, Dad, I can explain!" defended Danny as they looked at the Fenton Ghost Identifier 6000 and looked back and forth between him and the invention. 'I'm not a ghost!"  
  
"Oh no! Maddie I think the ghost has total control over our son!" said Jack. "Danny if you can hear me fight the evil ghost!"  
  
"Jack, dear, we don't even know if it really is a ghost or Danny," said Maddie.  
  
"Uh...Dad...my hair is white because of the thing at school....yeah...because we had a play thingy and I was a evil crazy guy..."trailed off Danny hoping his parents would agree as his hair turned more white.  
  
"Then why does your hair keep getting more white?" asked Jack. "And why does it look as if that handkerchief is stained with blood? And your eyes...they're greenish...and that nasty cut that looks like a slash..."  
  
Danny opened his mouth to argue and make an excuse but couldn't think of a good enough excuse. All the sudden Jazz came in, you can guess who was the most happiest to see Jazz right now.  
  
"Danny isn't a ghost! I heard him this morning and now that he said he was in a play! I don't think that he is smart enough to think about this the whole day!" said Jazz.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?"  
  
"No not at all, its just, Mom, Dad...I think your too tight with this whole ghost thing...you've been excusing your own children for ghost! I even think that you may have made Danny depressed!" argued Jazz.  
  
"Heh...heh..."was all Danny said as both his parents stared at him.  
  
"All, all right...Danny's not possessed by a ghost...it was just the play..."said a slightly disappointed Jack. "But it makes no sense...the ghost tracker said there was a ghost here...must need to be fixed...let's go fix it Maddie!"  
  
"Thanks Jazz,' said Danny.  
  
"You're welcome little brother!" with that Jazz walked back to her room just as Danny turned into Danny Phantom.  
  
That was way to close! I almost turned into my ghost form in front of them...good thing Jazz came...thought Danny to himself. There must be an antidote somewhere in the lab...I think I'll check later...  
  
He tried to change back to his Fenton self by the attempt resulted in failure.  
  
"Danny! Your friends Samantha and Tucker are here! Why don't you come down and greet them! You can come out of your room now!" shouted Maddie to Danny's room.  
  
"Can they just come to my room by themselves? I'm kinda busy now," replied Danny.  
  
Luckily Sam and Tucker went up because they thought they knew why and they were right! It was because Danny was in his ghost form.  
  
"I can't change back no matter what!" said Danny.  
  
"Maybe there's and antidote somewhere," suggested Tucker.  
  
"There should be one in the lab but, I can't get it right now, Tucker you go get it!" said Danny.  
  
"But, your parents are in there!"  
  
"Jazz! Danny! We're out ghost hunting again! Behave yourselves and we are off!" said Jack Fenton as he slammed the front door.  
  
"Now we can all go," said Sam as Danny and Tucker were already creeping down the stairs.  
  
As they went down into the lab Komori the bat ghost was out of the portal again and so was another ghost chasing Komori!  
  
"Danny! There are two ghost how will you ever get them?" asked Sam in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry about the bat one, Komori, he's nothing. The other one is Akako, the ghost of dragons and swords," informed Danny.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tucker.  
  
"Positive, Akako sort of saved me from being discovered by my Mom and Dad. Earlier today, when I got back from school," said Danny.  
  
Through the window the waning crescent moon's moonlight shone through the window into the lab. Onto a table of oddly colored liquids inside beakers.  
  
"Finally, you little annoying bat ghost! Into the portal you go! Tell your Master that Akako is fighting with the halfa with pride!"  
  
"Master will be so displeased..." was the last thing they heard from Komori while he was sucked into the Ghost Zone...  
  
"Which beaker is it? Hm...this ones says...ghost poison...ghost scratch...ghost tester..." thought Tucker...  
  
"It's not this one."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Danny! Your going to get us discovered by leaving broken beakers. Besides, which one was that for?" said Sam.  
  
"Ghost whipping...hey! This is the one, Ghost Gun Antidote," said Danny said while Sam came and picked it up, Danny's hands were still invisible remember?  
  
"Hey, here's a note, its says that this antidote only is only for ghost and gives more control over its powers. Only in the moonlight will the ghost lose its powers..." said Akako. "You can't ghost hunt in the moon anymore Danny Phantom."  
  
"Hey, at least I can control over it better," said Danny, with that he drank it swirling around in circles with happiness.  
  
"See ya Phantom! Call me if there's a ghost on the loss! I 'll get it for you!" said Akako and phased through the wall.  
  
"Man, you sure are lucky to have a ghost friend like that...I wonder why she never stays long..." said Tucker.  
  
Danny changed back to Fenton, and was glad that the antidote worked. It was getting late so Danny said good-bye to Sam and Tucker as he went back to his room to sleep...  
  
"Get away you ghost!" shouted Danny at the green looking Sulker. "I can defeat you any day! Suddenly, out of the green mist in the background came Vlad.  
  
"Boy, don't you see revenge is what we ghost always get! Plus more are coming for revenge!" he said and a pierce of his evil laugh changing into his ghost form.  
  
Out of the mist were also the Lunch Lady Ghost, the Box Ghost (Beware!), and Akako!  
  
"Akako...you TRAITOR! How could you?" cried Danny.  
  
"What if I said my secret was that I am a captain of Leldlex and I'm here to destroy you!" said Akako, from the background a black figure soared far up.  
  
While Danny was staring at the black figure Akako came down and had a fist of blue mist which hit Danny in the stomach.  
  
The halfa limped to and fro; his vision was getting hazy, only a thin out line of Akako remained. The other ghost crowded around him and snickered evilly...  
  
They began to punch him with their evil ghost hands and tails. Pain was the only thought...  
  
Danny awoke with a start and saw that it was only a dream. A dream or was it a vision? His head hurt with all the action. He rested his head on his hands, eyes closed, sleepily he heard a 'sleep well Danny...' and he fell back asleep.  
  
Well I hope you liked it! I be starting my next chapter soon! Sorry if you don't like it  
  
anymore because its boring. I'm just stretching the story out so its not too short! Bad and  
  
Good things can be said to me! Thanks! 


	4. Akako and Kirby

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but enjoy the show! I only own Akako the ghost  
  
of dragons and swords! PLZ R&R after! Thanks! I still think "Brother's Keeper" was  
  
good!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Akako and Kirby  
  
When Danny woke up the next morning he was relived that it was Saturday because if there was school, he be late! He got out of bed and stretched out his arms. Then he made his bed, which had wrinkles and was all crumble like.  
  
Suddenly the door to his room opened in came Jack with the thermos. "Hey Danny! Your mother and I caught a ghost yesterday and the Fenton Identifier 6000 said it was named Akako. Weird name...it sounds like Taco," said Jack Fenton as he stared at his open mouth son. "I know it's amazing!'  
  
Once he was out of the room he knew that his dad had caught Akako but, how? She seemed to be quite powerful; she must have been off focus or something, thought Danny.  
  
Later Sam and Tucker came to his house later and the Box Ghost was flying around again in the shed for...you guessed it...boxes to control over.  
  
However Danny, Sam, and Tucker ignored his, "Beware foolish mortals!" cries and carried on towards Kirby's house to say hi.  
  
"Kirby hasn't come home since her night walk yesterday," said Mrs.ThunderPearl. "Do happen to know where she is?"  
  
"No, we thought she was at home," said Tucker.  
  
"If we see her we'll tell her to come home," said Sam.  
  
"Thank you very much," replied Mrs. ThunderPearl.  
  
As they walked back to his house Danny said, "I'll look for him in my ghost form, you two can go home."  
  
So Sam and Tucker went home while Danny changed into Danny Phantom. He first went down to free Akako so she could help him find Kirby.  
  
As he went down he saw that Akako already freed herself but was talking to Komori in a conversation...  
  
"Komori tell Lord Leldlex that I'm not on his side anymore, this time no joke," the voice that belonged to the ghost of Akako.  
  
"You know what your mission was don't you? All those days of misery are about to pay off! You must do your mission or you will suffer and sob in agony and misery for the rest of your life!" shouted Komori. (Good thing my parents are out with Jazz in dinner, thought Danny.)  
  
"Well then go back into Ghost Zone! And stop being his messenger because I won't talk to him till he realizes what he wants to destroy!" shouted Akako.  
  
It then went silent and Danny guessed that the talk was over; he walked from behind the wall covering the stairs to Akako.  
  
"Danny! Did you just hear what we said? Wait! Give me a chance to explain! And I know you'll understand me Danny!" said Akako.  
  
"Akako you lied to me! I thought you were a friend, but you're not! You're just like any other ghost out for revenge!" shouted Danny, he forgot about his vision about all the ghost and vengeance stuff.  
  
"No I'm not! Please let me explain! Danny!" cried Akako while flying around the lab trying to doge Danny's punches. Sadly, Akako had to fight back or she would be defeated and misunderstood. "Danny, these swords were not meant to hurt you, because I don't want to cause any trouble!"  
  
"There are a lot of stuff in life that you don't want to do, and crushing a ghost that I thought I could trust, that even saved me a few times, is something that I don't want to do!" said Danny.  
  
"Fine, these swords may cause to much damage," said Akako, her ghost body turned a fierce mix of black and red, a stream of that color wrapped itself around her body and came flying towards Danny.  
  
Danny, however, defended himself but was no match for the Spirit Dragon of Darkness.  
  
The dragon binds itself around Danny and gave him an electric shock of surprise. It roared and glared at the helpless halfa.  
  
"Danny, I'm a halfa, originally a ghost of the Ghost Zone. My human side is...Kirby ThunderPearl. I was adopted by my Foster mother, Jane ThunderPearl and was never suspected as a ghost. This dragon is called the Spirit Dragon of Darkness but I call her Seiya," said Akako as the Spirit Dragon of Darkness loosened its bind on angered Danny. "I'll tell my story of this whole event..."  
  
I was just a ghost with no mother nor father. I was a traveler and eventually wandered into Leldlex's land. I've heard of Lord Leldlex plotting against the halfa of great power.  
  
I one day I seemed to wonder too close to the castle of Lord Leldlex and Komori came and captured me to Leldlex.  
  
I was trained to know your every move and be able to defeat you. Sulker was the strongest ghost left in the training academy, I was the second. Vlad was the one opening the portal to this world.  
  
After every defeat was report was reported back into our world, I got more scared of you. Soon Leldlex came up with another idea of chaos, both for you and me.  
  
Since I was the strongest of the academy, and I could also be turned into a halfa. Turning half human was much more complex then becoming half ghost.  
  
They put me in lockdown and all my thoughts and feelings were the same...  
  
Pain, pain, pain, pain...too much time in pain...  
  
I soon became to realize what was the real purpose of fighting you. What good what would it do? So, you're dead. Now what? If Leldlex toke over your world, so what? Okay, okay...tons of innocent people will be enslaved. But what would I get to please me for my work?  
  
When Vlad released me into this world I didn't follow my orders but instead went against them. I went and made a promise to help you or eat my own flesh and blood.  
  
"Is this true Akako? Or is this a lie," said a voice that came from near the stairs. "Are you truly innocent?"  
  
The spirit dragon turned longer and more powerful, its long smooth body of darkness became twice its original size. Eyes of an evil glare of red, fangs and claws sharp as the dagger of death. Its roar was enough to turn a man deaf.  
  
The dragon released Danny and Danny turned Fenton again. Danny sat up and saw that the voice came from the ghost named Vlad.  
  
"Vlad! What are you doing here?" shouted Akako. "Get away from the boy and you'll leave unharmed!"  
  
"Tut, tut. Akako, you know that this getting reported to Lord Leldex you know," said Vlad while turning ghost.  
  
"Of coarse! I ordered Komori to tell him already!" "So, you only care about the halfa boy...I guess his little friends are nothing to you," said Vlad.  
  
"Wait a sec. What do you mean by that!" shouted Danny who changed back to Phantom while stamping his foot on the floor. "If you got Sam and Tucker, keep them out of this!"  
  
"Why that's too late! Danny, you should say bye to them one last time," said Vlad as he reviled that Sam and Tucker were in the binding of some ghost line with a black cloth tied around their mouths. "This is a ghost line of invincibility. Nothing can break through its bindings!"  
  
Suddenly Seiya came flying towards Vlad preparing to ram him but he turned invisible causing Seiya to fly right into the wall, leaving a huge mark and alert Fenton hunters.  
  
"Ta Danny and Seiya! Akako, punishment is in order for you! And it may cause you to be gone forever!" with that Vlad disappeared into the Ghost Zone with Sam and Tucker, while leaving behind a shocked halfa, a unconscious dragon, and a guilty halfa.  
  
"Hey Danny! Are you okay I heard a loud thump and I...GHOSTS!" said a voice quietly from the stairs.  
  
It was Jazz. She saw that one ghost seemed to talk to another one, a ghost dragon, while the other one was staring into the Ghost Zone portal. Suddenly, the one staring into the portal had two white glowing rings around its body and came out to be... Danny!  
  
The other ghost did the same thing accept it turned into their neighbor...Kirby! The dragon ghost however turned into a dog.  
  
"Danny, I'll help you find them just give me another chance, please!" said Kirby. "I know you think it's all my fault...and maybe it is! Just let me make it up to you! Even Seiya will help!"  
  
Danny turned to face her and her dog. All he said was: "I never knew that Seiya was a dog. All right, you can help, just keep your promise."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Jazz quietly crept up the stairs into her room thinking if she really saw or imagined Danny as a ghost...  
  
Okay! So ya like it? I also own Seiya! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, my internet was down a while. R&R plz! 


	5. Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom but do enjoy it! Hi! I'm working on another  
  
fanfic now too so this may be a little short. The other one has a bit more excitement  
  
and...well you'll see!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Revealed  
  
The golden retriever dog obediently sat by her master's side. Her eyes were fixed on the Ghost Zone Portal. Her tail lay lifelessly next to her haunches.  
  
"Come Seiya! Danny we should meet here in one hour get ready," said Kirby. "I know Leldlex wouldn't even let us in a bit. He thinks that we shouldn't even have a chance!"  
  
So Kirby went ghost and went through the walls and Danny went up to his room to think. On his way there on the stairs he meet Jazz.  
  
"So Danny what do you...um...do down there all the time?" asked Jazz.  
  
"Jazz, just leave me alone please," replied Danny and slouched and continued to his room, leaving behind a disappointed sister.  
  
Danny collapsed onto his soft bed. Sam and Tucker are taken and if I don't go I'll never see my only two friends, thought Danny. Then I would have to tell Mom and Dad that I'm half ghost.  
  
Danny sighed. He changed ghost and stared at himself in the mirror. What am I? Some kind of freak who gets his friends into trouble just because some ghost wants me and not them!  
  
While Danny started to loss consciousness and to get sleepy he heard a small creak at his door. Instantly, he opened his eyes and was facing the frowning Jazz.  
  
"Jazz I can explain!"  
  
"It's okay Danny. I know already and I'm hoping that you can find your friends, safely," said Jazz. With that said she gave him a last kiss on the head and walked out the door.  
  
Danny however sat there in sadness. He didn't know why he was so sad. He could get out alive with Tucker and Sam, but he couldn't think positive. Suddenly Akako and Seiya came through the wall in ghost from.  
  
"I see you're already?" asked Akako softly. "I'll try my best to rescue them even if it means leaving me behind."  
  
"It's just that you have nothing to loss while I have friends I could loss," said Danny sadly.  
  
"Danny I...I could loss Seiya my ghost friend, but mainly I would loss my only true human friend. I know it's all my fault and I'll fix it!"  
  
So they climbed onto to Seiya with Danny sadly behind Akako. They flew into the night, there were clouds out already covering the moon's face.  
  
"Akako why are we out here? The ghost portal was down stairs," said Danny.  
  
"Oh, I just thought we make a small confession in case it's the end for us," replied Akako.  
  
They came upon two humans who were resting at the old warehouse. Landing right in front of them, Danny realized that it was Jack and Maddie!  
  
"Maddie GHOSTS!"  
  
"Um...Mr. and Mrs. Fenton...um" started Akako. "I'm your neighbor, Kirby, I'm half ghost half human. Originally a ghost, I just want you to know that this ghost is..."  
  
The clouds cleared and out sipped a stream of moonlight at Danny and he was forced to change from Phantom to Fenton.  
  
"Danny! You're a ghost too?" said Maddie. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
"Danny! No wonder you were so scared when I had a new invention! Wait are you possessing my son?" said Jack.  
  
Seiya suddenly nudged Akako. "Danny we have to go!"  
  
I have to go to my other fic now! Sorry! R&R plz! 


End file.
